Magnetic refrigeration (MR) refers generally to refrigeration systems that take advantage of the magnetocaloric effect of certain magnetocaloric materials. The magnetocaloric effect refers in part to the temperature change of a magnetocaloric material that occurs as a result of exposure of the magnetocaloric material to a changing magnetic field. Modern room-temperature magnetic refrigeration (MR) systems may employ an Active Magnetic Regenerator (AMR) cycle to perform cooling.